1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing hardware and sensor arrays which are suitable for affixation to the human body. More specifically, the invention relates to sensors and computing apparatus which are adapted to detect certain human physiological data along with environmental data and transmit such data, and which are affixed to the human body in such a manner so as not to interfere with normal body flexibility or movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monitoring of human physiological status data has received a high and growing level of interest in a number of medical, industrial, scientific and recreational disciplines. In certain circumstances where static data is sufficient for determining the status of a particular aspect of the human body, particularized monitoring sensors are applied to the appropriate portion of the body and data is collected for a short period of time. In these types of applications, the human subject may be in a static position, such as when blood pressure is measured, or actively engaged in movement, such as during a cardiac stress test. In either instance, a sensor is temporarily affixed to the body, either through a restraining device, friction or an adhesive material.
In the many applications, however, monitoring is limited to these short periods of time by limitations associated with the monitoring devices and the sensors themselves. Monitoring human physiological data on an extended, real-time basis presents many advantages to scientific researchers, medical professionals and individuals with a high level of interest in their own physiological condition.
A number of devices have been disclosed which attempt to enhance the portability and reduce the invasiveness of physiological sensors and the monitoring apparatus associated therewith. Furthermore, considerable development has been made in the reduction in size of computing devices and other electronic apparatus for use in close association with the human body.
Bornn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,793, issued Oct. 11, 1994, discloses a stretchable harness-like apparatus which enables physiological parameters of a patient to be measured while he or she is ambulatory or stationary. What is disclosed is a harness which encircles the torso and chest area of a patient. A series of circumferential straps are placed around the torso area with elongated shoulder supports supporting the circumferential bands from front to back over the shoulders. The harness-like apparatus includes certain sensors. The apparatus is specifically directed towards maintaining mobility and comfort while maintaining accuracy of measurement. A soft, resilient material is utilized to receive and restrain the encased sensors. A major shortcoming of dynamic body monitoring is identified in the reference which describes the utilization of resilient sensor supports under tension which creates monitoring artifacts caused by the relative movement of the sensors with respect to the patient's skin. The reference also identifies the utilization of electronic transmission means for communicating the collected data to external monitoring equipment. The Bornn device utilizes a uniform modulus of elasticity in the restraining bands which are selected of a material having such modulus of elasticity close to that of skin to maintain the sensors in a uniform position.
Janik, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,398, issued Feb. 8, 1994, discloses a flexible, wearable computer, in the form of a belt, comprising a combination of microprocessor memory modules, power supply, signal relaying circuits, and a flexible, non-stretchable member with a protective covering device. In contrast to the Bomm reference, this device is intended to provide an entire wearable computer apparatus which is comfortable for the user to wear affixed to his or her body. The device incorporates a series of electrical apparatus divided into a plurality of small modules which are electrically connected along a non-resilient belt.
Kese, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,198, issued Mar. 16, 1999, discloses a portable radio which has its components distributed about a user's body, utilizing the body as a vehicle to carry the radio. This portable communication device was developed to overcome drawbacks associated with conventional portable radios through the distribution of the radio components and weight on a user's body in a more uniform manner.
Carroll, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,490, issued Sep. 10, 1996, discloses a wearable support and interconnection structure for a modular micro computer system having a plurality of micro computer cards housed in a plurality of pockets linked by flexible circuitry and connectors within wearable garment. The reference discloses a vest-like apparatus having a series of electronic modules distributed thereacross. The garment is intended to be portable and lightweight while maintaining a level of functionality to allow the wearer to simultaneously operate the computer while engaged in a mobile activity.
Newman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244, issued Apr. 19, 1994, discloses a compact, self-contained portable computing apparatus which is completely supported by a user for hands-free retrieval and display of information for the user. The reference discloses a series of electronic components mounted upon a belt which is worn by the user together with a miniature video display device positioned proximate to the user's eye. A microphone is utilized to allow the user to execute commands without the utilization of his or her hands.
A significant shortcoming of the prior art devices, however, is that while they provide a lightweight and mobile computing or monitoring platform, they nevertheless severely restrict the flexibility and motion of the user. None of the prior art references disclose a specific location or series of locations proximate to the human body which would minimize or eliminate the interference of the body-mounted computer or sensor mechanism with normal or athletic bodily function and flexibility.
What is lacking in the art, therefore, is a sensor array and computing apparatus which is wearable on the human body in such a manner and placement that the user's motion and flexibility are not compromised.